


(Don't) leave me alone

by josh_u_r_dun



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Angst?, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 13:01:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6611566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/josh_u_r_dun/pseuds/josh_u_r_dun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I can't write summaries but, Josh, is sad and yeah.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Don't) leave me alone

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure but there's a possible trigger warning
> 
> not proof read but i will if its really bad
> 
> im gonna take in prompts so if you have any ideas send them through

I sat in the lounge looking out the window, at the falling snow. Quiet sobs shook my body. 

Winter was always hard for me, there was less daylight and it was colder.

I tried to be quiet so I wouldn't wake, Tyler. I thought of him peacefully sleeping. He didn't need to know I was down here.

**_Stupid, dumb, worthless, not good enough._ **

I buried my face into a pillow, muffling my cries. I could hear quiet footsteps coming closer.

“Josh?” I quickly wiped my face, and tried to compose myself.

“Josh? Are you okay,” I could see the concern in his eyes. I put on my most convincing smile.

“Yeah I'm fine, Ty, go back to bed,” he stood there for a moment, before nodding and leaving. 

**_He doesn't love you. If he did, he would have stayed._ **

I wrapped my arms around myself as, tears dripped onto my legs.

He just left me.

I know I told he to leave but, part of me wanted him to stay.

I curled up, letting sobs shake my body once more. I leant against the cold window, watching it fog up. 

**_He hates you._ **

I threw the pillow across the room before, bursting into tears again.

“Josh?” Tyler was now standing in the doorway, holding a bright pink fluffy blanket; I got him for when he was feeling down. He walked forwards and, pulled me into him.

“Shh, it's okay, you're safe now. It's okay, you’re safe,” he rubbed small circles into my back.

“It’s okay now, Jish, you’re safe. You're enough. I love you,” he pulled the blanket around my shoulders.

“I’m sorry,” he sat next to me, and pulled me into his side.

“It’s okay, Jishwa. You're okay,” I shuffled closer to him, resting my head on his shoulder. No matter how hard I tried, tears still poured down my face. Tyler, lightly kissed my forehead before, he started softly singing.

“Now, the night, is coming to an end.

The sun, will rise and we will try again

Stay alive, stay alive, for me

you will die, but now your life, is free

take, pride, in what is, sure, to, die,” he guided me into bed, still humming.

“Night, Jishwa. I love you,” he pulled the blankets around me.

“Night, Ty-Dye, love you too,” he cuddled into me.

“You’re safe now,” his voice faded to a whisper.

“Your safe.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, frens
> 
> comments and kudos are always welcome   
> and thank you to those who have commented on my work before, you have know idea how happy it makes me.
> 
> tumblr: josh-u-r-dun


End file.
